Elaine
Elaine (Eilonwy) is played by ToKissMyTears Elaine is the fraternal twin sister of Alicia (Alice), at least that is what she thinks. The two girls were raised together in the palace of their mother and father until they were 11 years of age when their parents abandoned them deep in the forests. Neither of the girls knew the reason why they did such a thing and are now alone with the forest as their home. Elaine is more adventurous then her sister Alicia, always looking for new things and taking Alicia with her. Elaine is used to protecting Alicia because ever since they were toddlers Alicia was the crybaby of the two of them. Past 12 years ago there was a king and his queen who were very saddened because they had no children. The king and queen were both old fearing they would leave no heirs behind to rule in their place. Then the queen became pregnant, giving birth to twin girls. The kingdom was over joyed at the news because now they had two princess'. But the joy was no to last, after the grand party celebrating their first birthday, a strange being appeared in the castle looking into the crib, stealing one of the twins and replacing it with another.... this little being was a changeling. The guards heard the babies crying at the strange intruder so rushed in to check seeing in time to watch as the thing carried off the human twin into the night never to be seen again. The queen and king were notified immediatly, shocked and horrified by the news that their one of their daughters had been taken to be replaced by a thing. But the problem was that both the human and non human child looked the same no one could tell the difference not even the poor girls mother. They spent many many years trying to determine which one of the twins was not human with no success on the matter. Elaine grew up with her sister in that environment, never knowing that the other might not be as they appeared. So she grew up loving her sister very much, the girls became inseperable making it harder still to tell which one was not the king and queen's child. Elaine spent alot of time sneaking around the castle finding all sorts of hidden passage ways which she shared with her twin. Being treated differently for reasons she did not know Elaine took to hiding behind her twin relying on her for support. This happened many times but none so greater then when she and her sister were abandoned by their parents in the woods. Alicia got splashed while the carriage left and immediatly began breaking down into tears not understanding why they were left there and told never to return. Elaine tried to comfort her but when the girl said she wanted to go home the two got into an arguement. Relationships Alicia - Twin sister. Elaine loves Alicia even though sometimes she find's Alicia's emotional ways annoying. Sharing with her a cunning and wicked mind. Elaine would never do anything to harm her sister, who she cares for so much, and so she makes sure that no one can do the same usually threatening the other person who would dare. With their sudden banishment Elaine takes the task of being the leader and is sort of motherly over Alicia even if Alicia sometimes doesnt appreciate it. Parents - Elaine hates her parents for what they did to her and her sister not to mention how they offered no explination on the matter. Current Situation Traveling around the forest with her twin sister